Posses and Poison
by AngelKate18
Summary: Ally is moving to Georgia because her Dad is getting remarried, and has to break her partnership with Austin.
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally

Posses and Poison

Austin walked into Sonic Boom, laughing obnoxiously and carrying an ice cream cone that looked like the leaning tower of Pisa. Sticky, light pink ice cream drops splattered the neat floor and Ally ran over in disgust.

"Austin! No eating in the store!" she exclaimed, her wide, brown eyes dark with annoyance. Austin smirked and ran his hand through his bleached-blonde hair smoothly.

"Ally, it's okay. This is an experiment," he replied calmly. His eyes glittered with mischief as Dez pranced in wearing a shirt with a giraffe on it, and carrying another cone.

"What experiment?" Ally squinted her eyes skeptically. Austin and messy food usually didn't result in something pretty.

"We're trying to see how many scoops of ice cream we can eat, duh," Dez stated matter-of-factly. Ally rolled her eyes as the two continued to lick their ice cream cones. Suddenly, Dez's ice cream rolled off his cone and splattered onto the floor. Ally glanced down in shock at the pink, melting mess on the floor.

"Oh Dez!" she scolded, her eyebrows furrowed angrily. She tossed her amber-highlighted hair behind her shoulders and perched her hands on her hips.

"Oops…" Dez said contritely, sucking air in through his teeth. His shoulders slumped guiltily. Ally glared at her red-headed friend and stalked away to get paper towels. The sound of her indignant footsteps echoed through the empty store. Austin wondered why nobody was in here. The bright red walls of the exuberant music store looked strange; they were bare of their usual collection of pictures and instrument advertisements. Single drums littered the floor, looking isolated and unused. Austin could see his reflection in the shiny, clean metal of them.

"You should be more careful," Austin told Dez as he turned to follow Ally. He found her standing with a distraught expression plastered to her pretty face, looking down at the stacks of boxes lining the walls. A misplaced feeling rose in Austin's throat as he tried to piece together the meaning of all this.

"I thought you were getting paper towels?" Austin inquired quietly. Ally sighed and looked at him with a sad, defeated look in her glossy eyes.

"I am," she said blandly, shoving a few pieces of soft paper into his hands. She waited for him to walk away, but he stood there awkwardly with his head cocked curiously to one side.

"What's happening?" Austin asked. "Everything has been moved in here."

"The store is shutting down," Ally explained. "My dad's getting remarried and we have to move." Austin felt a sudden burst of electricity shoot up his spine and his stomach lurched. He didn't think he could bear losing his partner.

"What?! But you can't just leave! What about school?"

"I'm moving to Georgia. There will be schools there for me to attend," she stated sharply. She shook her head and moved towards the door. Austin tossed his ice cream cone in the trash. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

"But Ally! I can't continue my career without you! And what about Trish? Are you going to leave her too?" He pleaded urgently. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from going out the door.

"It's not my decision to make. It's not like I want to leave," she defended.

"But why would your dad ever want to give up the store? I thought you liked living in Miami!"

"I do, Austin! Like I said, it's not my decision, okay? I would stay if I could, but I can't. So just leave me alone and go stuff your face with pancakes or something!" she yelled, stomping out of the store. Austin stared after her, her ombre curls spilling down her back and complimenting the orange, flowing blouse she wore. A horrible, stinging feeling rose in his chest.

"Well, at least we have this," Dez said, gesturing to the pink mess on the floor. She never cleaned it up. Austin was still holding the towels. He bent down and wiped the mess with one swift motion. "Hey!" Dez protested, folding his arms. "That could've been a great feast. Thanks, Austin!" he screamed and stomped away. Austin ignored his oblivious best friend as he stalked out of the store, feeling like someone had just stabbed him.


	2. Guess This is Good-Bye

Posses and Poison Chapter 2

**Hey fellow Auslly fans! This chapter drags on a bit but hang in there! I promise it gets better! I didn't know I'd be updating so soon but here I am in the middle of the night writing about Auslly lol. Review please! And yes, the song at the end is something I wrote, and it IS copyrighted, just saying. Oh and btw I don't know why I named this "Posses and Poison". I really don't know what I was thinking with that title. Oh well, I'll find a way to work it into the story somehow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters, storylines or songs that are included in the Disney TV show.**

Austin trudged through the empty music store, his face sunken and dull. His fingers idly brushed over the infinite piles of bulging boxes, wondering which one contained that drum set that had started his relationship with Ally. He smiled bitter-sweetly as he remembered the day when he met her. The only thing remaining in the vacant store was the huge grand piano. Austin walked over to it and sat down on the hard, stiff bench. _It's funny_, he thought to himself. _It seems so much more comfortable with Ally sitting beside me._

He ran his fingers over the smooth, ivory keys. White, black, white, black. Until now, he had never noticed how boring and colorless the keys of the piano could be. He played a scale, which echoed through the room. The notes sounded very lost to him, as if they hardly belonged to the piano itself. No wonder. The keys were used to Ally's confident touch, not his. Just then, Ally sauntered in, looking exhausted. She sighed when she saw his face. The sight of him looking so sad cause a sharp, jagged pain streaking across her chest. But the pain on his face wasn't even the worst part of it. Ally saw utter confusion in his light gold eyes' maybe even loss too. She knew Austin was still bewildered about why Ally would leave him so abruptly, but he would have to understand that it wasn't her who had decided to leave. It was her dad. Austin tried to accept this, but even then, deep down he felt as if part it was Ally's decision too.

"Hey Ally," he sighed, slumping his shoulders. She had called him over so that he could help them load all the boxes onto the moving truck. At first he thought it was rather cruel that she would want to do that to him when even the sight of the empty music store made him depressed, but he soon realized that this might be their last good-bye.

"Hey, Austin," she replied, doing her best to muster up a faint smile. She leaned close to him, trying to absorb every second of him so she wouldn't forget. She loved the way his bright, white-blonde hair was always mussed up, and the way his optimistic eyes always sparkled like the surface of Florida ocean water under the sun. "Where's Dez?" she asked abruptly.

"Still sleeping, I guess. It's only 7:00 AM," Austin laughed coldly. He hoped it didn't sound too forced.

"Right, right," she muttered, letting her thick, wavy hair hide her face.

"Don't worry. If it wasn't so early, he definitely would be here too," Austin assured her.

"Yeah, I know. I suppose Trish would, too," she replied. "I'm going to miss them."

"You'll make new friends," A shiver ran down his spine and his hands trembled the tiniest bit.

"Not as good of friends as you three," she said genuinely. Austin felt a strong pulling sensation in his heart, drawing him towards her. It made him want to wrap his arms around her waist and cling to her forever.

"Obviously," he joked. She chuckled lightly, but her eyes remained troubled. A moment of silence passed between them like a sheer piece of plastic wrap. They could almost hear the seconds ticking away; each second building that plastic wrap stronger and tighter between them until eventually, it would become a wall.

"Listen, Austin," Ally began. "I don't know if you figured it out already, but you do know that this means the end of our partnership, right?" A lump rose in Austin's throat.

"Yeah, I figured."

"I'm so sorry. I just…didn't want to have to tell you…"

"It's okay, Ally. It's cool."

*Line Break*

The boxes grew heavier with every minute that ticked by. The fresh, crisp Autumn air kept Austin awake as he lifted each one dutifully onto the truck, his arms aching. He tried not to look at Ally, but most of the boxes had been loaded onto the truck and he knew it was time to say the final good-bye.

"Well, that'll do it, son," Mr. Dawson said with finality as he gave Austin a pat on the back. "Thanks for helping out. I know how much Ally enjoyed spending time with you. Feel free to visit any time," he continued. Austin forced a painful smile, but couldn't say anything else. Dez and Trish had stopped by and were gushing to Ally inexorably. He walked up to them, trying to look relaxed. All three were sobbing; even Trish. It was funny to see the fiery Latina crying; it must've been the first time. Nevertheless, she had a good reason to. Dez was blowing through a bag of tissues, crumpling them up in his hands one by one.

"You'll always be my best friend," Trish sobbed.

"You too, Trish. I'll never forget you guys," Dez turned to Austin, his red hair sticking to the salty wetness on his face.

"You'll always be my best friend too, Austin!" he cried. Everyone laughed. Austin felt the tears start to heat his face.

"Dez, I'm not the one leaving," He rasped in between sobs. Somehow, laughing only made them cry harder.

"This might be a good time to tell you…" Trish tried to say. Ally urged her on with a comforting look. "I stole 10 dollars and some nail polish from your purse last week," she told her. They laughed again. Trish would always be Trish, no matter what the situation was.

Ally never looked so pretty. Her chocolaty brown eyes glistened with moisture like wet paint, and Austin could pick out gorgeous golf flecks in them he'd never noticed before. Her skin was smooth and glowing despite the cloudy day, and her lips were full and pink. The nippy air made her cheeks look rosy and warm. Dez and Trish consoled each other (a once in a lifetime sight) and Austin took the opportunity to steal Ally away one last time. They walked behind the huge, white moving van and Austin grabbed her hand. They only had a few minutes.

"Guess this is good-bye," Ally sighed glumly.

"But we'll see each other again soon, right?" he said, urgency ringing through his voice. He searched desperately for some kind of consolation in her eyes. She didn't answer. After a few long seconds she finally spoke.

"Austin Moon, whatever happens, I know for a fact that you are the most talented, funny, cute person I've ever met. There's no way I could make it without you," heavy tears rolled down her flushed cheeks like dew off a rose. They left fresh, salty streaks down her beautiful face. Austin wondered how long they would take to fade away.

"Ally Dawson, you're always gonna' make 'em do a double-take," Ally smiled, unable to find words to top that. She started to turn away, but Austin caught her.

"Wait. One last question," he called after her.

"What is it?"

"Is she nice?" Ally's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Who?"

"You know. You're uh…soon to be step-mom?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, she's great. She plays piano and everything. She might even get me a record deal," Austin felt his spirits fall a bit. He thought that maybe if Ally didn't like her step-mom that much, it would make it more believable that she didn't want to leave him. His arms ached again, but not only from carrying boxes. He wanted to envelope her in a passionate embrace, to feel her skin against his. "But no one will ever, EVER replace you Austin, remember that. I'll always lo-" Ally realized what she was about to say and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and wild in spite of herself. Did she really mean to say that she loved Austin? It seemed too risky of a chance to take. She let a gust of warm air out of her mouth and glanced down at the cold, gray floor. She brushed her hair away from her face, hoping Austin didn't ask her to finish the sentence. But when she looked back up into his striking, deep eyes, she knew he understood. His lips were twisted in a painful frown, and his eyes were pink and fatigued around the edges. She knew what was going to happen next, but she let herself relax into it anyway. He tilted his head down towards her face. At first, he cupped her chin in his hands, his lips barely grazing over hers. But she threw her arms around his shoulders and pushed herself into him hungrily. She tried to tell him everything in that one kiss; how cute she thought he was. How she loved writing songs for him. How she wanted him to come with her. She squeezed her eyes shut and gently kissed him with as much passion as possible. Their arms were entwined together and the feel of his lips sweetly moving against hers sent electric pulses out of her heart and through her body. As he started to pull away, she grasped his hand and pressed a little piece of paper into it.

Austin folded his fingers into a fist, dizzy from her kiss. He watched her slowly walk away, feeling closure. He understood what Ally Dawson had meant when she had cut herself off before saying "I love you". She meant that it wasn't over; that she would always think about him and that she would never stop trying to find him again. And her kiss proved that.

As the van pulled out of the driveway, followed by Ally's car, Austin unfolded the piece of paper in his hand. He watched the two vehicles hit the road for good, the cool breeze making the amber leaves of the trees dance and flutter to the ground. He waved at the car as it made its way down the road, slowly, slowly fading into the distance. When it was out of sight, he glanced down at the paper.

_One final song for my partner:_

_Guess this is good-bye_

_Don't really know why_

_It takes a lot of strength to let you go_

'_Cause I know_

_You never really figure out _

_What you've lost until it's found_

_And then again it will all be alright_

_Though it's time for me to take flight_

_Guess this is good-bye._

He folded the paper up and pressed it against his palm. So, Ally didn't exactly love him. Yet. She was right. This was good-bye, for now. But sooner or later ends would meet and he would find her again. Music brought people together, Austin knew, and nothing could stop a songwriter from finishing her final melody.


End file.
